Les Coeurs Brisés
by Le-baka-d-Hiroshima
Summary: Axel, 27 ans, divorcé, père raté, écrivain torturé, dépressif et désabusé. Un portrait somme toute peu flatteur, n'est-ce pas? Je suis pas vraiment fier, moi non plus, mais c'est comme ça que je suis décrit le mieux... (Univers Alternatif, Point De Vue d'Axel, Akuroku à venir ) [Rating T à cause de l'ambiance particulière...]
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour! Je suis Paopu. Et voici le prologue de ma nouvelle histoire! C'est extrêmement différent de Jam Session, si certains l'ont lu. C'est pourtant un akuroku aussi...**

**J'espère que vous aimerez ce prologue~!**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Je venais de terminer le chapitre sur lequel je travaillais depuis des mois. Mon éditeur allait encore aboyer à propos de mes deux semaines de retard.

Je n'ai pas dormi depuis cinq jours et rien consommé d'autre que du café depuis aussi longtemps.

Mon téléphone vibra sur la table, me faisant sursauter et sortir de ma torpeur. Je le pris mollement et éteignit l'appareil avec un soupir en voyant "le fou furieux" clignoter à l'écran. J'avais pas envie de parler à mon malade d'éditeur.

Je n'avais qu'une envie ce soir-là; prendre un bain avec un verre de vin et un bon vieux vynile de Gary Moore en fond sonore.

Ce que je fis.

Je me mis un bain brûlant à couler, mis un de mes disques vyniles dans le tourne-disque avec le son à fond. Je me servais un verre de vin rouge, mais ne l'entamai pas encore.

Une fois ma baignoire remplie, je me déshabillai tranquillement et me glissai dans l'eau fumante, mon verre de rouge à la main.

Alors que l'eau chaude détendait peu à peu mes muscles, je me surpris à réfléchir à ma vie, à mon boulot d'écrivain, qui m'épuisait incroyablement...

Je me rappellai, un peu amer, de la passion pour les mots que j'avais au moment de mes débuts. Je me rappellai à quel point Larxène, à l'époque, m'avait soutenu et poussé à envoyer mes écrits à une maison d'édition.

C'est peut-être ce qui m'avait fait penser que je l'aimais.

Je repensais à notre mariage; une autre de mes plus belle connerie, ouais. Larxène me soutenait, et moi je confondais la reconnaissance que je ressentai pour elle avec de l'amour.

On avait dix-huit ans quand on s'est mariés. On était cons.

On a fait les jumelles, puis on s'est séparés; cordialement, sans éclat de voix, comme les adultes responsables qu'on était censés être. Sans aucune passion, en vérité.

Larxène avait probablement les meilleures raisons du monde pour enterrer les sentiments amoureux qu'elle avait à mon égard.

C'est vrai, quoi. Je passe plus de temps avec les bouquins et mon ordinateur qu'avec d'autres humains. Elle m'avait aidé à réaliser mon rêve, et je l'avais "aimée" pour ça, mais en vérité, c'est ce qui l'avait fait me détester.

Mes filles, Kairi et Naminé, les jumelles, ont sept ans. Larxène les a eu deux ans après notre mariage. Les petites avaient à peine un an lorsque le divorce a été prenoncé.

Leur mère a eu la garde intégrale et je ne les voie quasiment jamais. C'est terrible à dire, mais elles ne me manquent pas.

Ces gamines sont mieux sans moi, de toutes façons, et c'est parfaitement réciproque.

Elles me détestent.

Je suis celui qui a détruit leur mère.

Très bien.

Je suis plus à l'aise dans ce rôle-là que dans celui de "papa".

... Ah. L'eau du bain a considérablement refroidi. Et mon verre est vide.

Je sors du bain, y laissant Larxène, mes filles et mes désillusions. L'alcool et mes rêves brisés laissent un goût amer et âpre sur ma langue.

Je noue une épaisse serviette autour de ma taille et lance un regard en biais au miroir.

Mes cinq jours sans sommeil sont bien là.

Outre la barbe rouge naissante sur mon visage, mes traits sont tirés par la fatigue. Avec une lassitude résignée, j'asperge mon visage d'eau et me rase mécaniquement.

A la suite de ça, les tatouages sur mes joues apparaissent, vestiges indélébiles de ma jeunesse inssousciente.

Je rince et sèche mon visage sans conviction. Mes yeux verts, que mon ex-femme trouvait si beaux, ont perdu toute étincelle.

Je suis cynique et blasé.

... Et je le porte sur moi.

* * *

**Bon, voilà... Mon nouveau bébé est en ligne... S'il-vous-plaît, dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé?**

**A bientôt, j'espère!**

**~Paopu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! je suis désolée de prendre autant de temps à poster la suite, mais que voulez-vous, en ce moment, dès que j'ai un peu de temps libre, je dors ou je taffe... Mea Culpa, les amis!**

**Ce premier chapitre m'angoisse un peu... J'ai l'impression qu'il est très différent du prologue...**

**D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de la mentionner dans le prologue, mais je dois un milliard, que dis-je, une infinités de gigantesques mercis à AnimeLover in heaven, mon adorable, adorable, adoooraaaable Beta Lectrice qui fait un travail formidable. *love***

**je me dois également, de toutes évidence, de répondre aux reviews. (merci, d'ailleurs!)**

**Wawawen : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, ça me fait vraiment super plaisir! Je suis aussi contente que ce style, très différent, te plaise. J'espère que ce premier chapitre te donnera envie de continuer! A bientôt, j'espère! Oh, et pour répondre ta question, en théorie, les chapitres des Coeurs brisés et de Jam Session parraitront en même temps.**

**MissmangaXP : C'est le meilleur compliment que tu puisse me faire à propos de cette histoire... J'avais enve que ce soit réaliste. :3 J'espère avoir d'autres compliments comme ça bientôt et que la suite te plaira!**

**Xoen : Han, mon P'tit Coeur! Je suis tellement heureuse que tu lises cette fiction aussi! *ronronne* J'espère que tu l'aimeras! =3**

**Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste : Merci de prendre le temps de me reviewer, je suis honorée. J'aime les atmosphères sombres aussi. Et je m'efforcerai de persévérer dans ce style qui me correspond aussi, dans une certaine mesure. pour répondre à ta remarque, tu as peut-être remarqué, en lisant Jam Session, que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à remanier les personnages à ma guise, cela fait partie de mon style d'écriture. Pour ma part, je n'aime pas beaucoup les personnages de Kairi et Naminé, que je trouve (dans l'oeuvre originale) trop niaises et trop effacées. Bien sûr, il ne s'agit là que de mon point de vue. J'avais envie de leur donner de la profondeur en leur donnant cette haine si particulière, puisqu'il s'agit d'une haine tournée vers leur père... Je ne suis personnellement pas dans cette situation, il s'agit seulement d'une idée sortie de mon esprit tordue, mais qui, peut-être pourrait avoir son importance.**

**Pardon pour ces pavés, je ne vous retarde pas. Bonne lecture. *rayonne d'amour***

* * *

Je ne pouvais pas dire que repenser à tout ça me rendait heureux, bien au contraire.

Je me sentais un peu déprimé; la vapeur opaque et étouffante de la salle de bain ainsi que le verre de vin dilué dans mes veines n'aidaient certainement pas.

Je sortis et descendis les escaliers qui me laissèrent dans le salon de mon loft. Je ne fus pas vraiment surpris d'apercevoir Xigbar par dessus le comptoir qui séparait le salon de la cuisine.

Il était entrain de farfouiller dans mon frigo, tenant un paquet de feuilles qu'il ne quittait pas du regard.

Je passai rapidement dans ma chambre pour enfiler un pantalon, puis je me dirigeai mollement dans la cuisine me resservir un verre de rouge, sans adresser un mot à mon éditeur. Il ne répondrait pas de toutes façons.

Alors que je me dirigeais vers le sofa pour m'y installer tranquillement, le téléphone fixe se mit à sonner.

Le son aigre et vibrant de l'appareil eut l'effet d'une douche froide. Il me dégrisa de l'alcool et de la vaporeuse et filandreuse déprime dans laquelle je pataugeais.

J'allai le prendre avec un soupir et répondis, las.

Parallèlement, mon éditeur, installé dans le fauteuil en face du canapé, était penché sur la table basse et portait tout un tas d'annotations sur le paquet de feuilles qu'il tenait à la main.

De l'autre côté du fil résonna la voix douce et froide de Larxène.

_Axel? commença-t-elle, ce à quoi je répondis par une monosyllabe absente, mes yeux parcourant les notes apportées par Xigbar. J'aurai besoin que tu me rendes un service.

_Lequel? je demandai en posant la paquet de papier sur la table qui me séparait de mon éditeur, le poussant légèrement vers lui; j'étais un peu surpris, mais mon ton restait désinvolte et blasé.

_Je dois aller plaider à Twilight Town, la semaine prochaine. Je voudrais que tu gardes les petites.

L'immense froideur détachée avec laquelle elle procédait à sa demande ne laissait pas présager qu'elle accepterait "non" comme une réponse. Cela me lassa un peu plus.

_Tu veux pas les faire garder, plutôt? je questionnais en m'allumant une cigarette, totalement désintéressé; Elles seraient mieux avec quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais?

_Je refuse de laisser deux fillettes seules à IllusioPollis avec une illustre inconnue. trancha-t-elle sèchement.

Je poussai un profond soupir et réfléchis un instant.

_Je veux bien qu'elles viennent, mais j'engagerai quelqu'un pour s'en occuper, d'accord?

Elle accepta, et après quelques glaciales salutations d'usage, je raccrochai.

Une fois notre communication terminée, je laissai échapper du fond de ma gorge un grognement mêlant piteusement l'irritation et la lamentation.

Je posai mon verre de vin sur la table et laissai tomber ma tête sur le dossier du canapé sous l'oeil indifférent de Xigbar. Il balança la liasse de feuilles sur lesquelles une multitude de notes au feutre rouge s'emmêlaient dans de longs paragraphes de lettres typographiées.

Il se leva et partit dans la cuisine. Je suivis ses mouvements du coin de l'oeil, mais gardai le silence.

_Vous avez fais du bon boulot, Axel, en retard, mais néanmoins excellent. me dit-il avec le flegme qui le caractérisait, alors que je le voyais bouger lentement derrière le comptoir.

La cordialité presque solennelle de nos rapports me fit sourire. Xigbar m'éditait depuis mes débuts, et malgré les années, la façon dont nous nous parlions ne semblait pas avoir évolué. Cela me parassait absurde.

Il me parla un moment des modifications qu'il voulait me voir apporter au texte, puis revint un peu plus tard avec une assiette garnie de pâtes, ce qu'il y avait de plus simple.

_Mangez. dit-il simplement en posant le plat devant moi, Et appelez-moi quand vous aurez définitivement terminé le chapitre.

Il attrapa son manteau et quitta mon duplex.

Dès lors qu'il ferma la porte derrière lui, l'appartement me parut immense et vide.

Cet état était singulier lorsque je terminais un bouquin.

Mon appartement me semblait si vaste et si mort que je m'y sentais perdu, seul et totalement désoeuvré. Je ressentais une sorte d'abîme dans lequel cet endroit me plongeait irrémédiablement.

Le silence était oppressant, angoissant. Les murs me semblaient soudain trop blancs et trop inexpressifs. Tout ce qui m'entourait m'apparaissait dénué de sens et de vie.

Je pris silencieusement ma tête entre mes mains, réalisant petit à petit une chose essentielle.

Kairi et Naminé allaient être là.

Dans mon appartement. Avec leur haine acérée et si brûlante.

J'allais devoir me confronter à deux petites filles. A la chair de ma chair. J'allais devoir affronter leur yeux bleus et pleins de hargne à mon égard.

Malgré moi, une larme solitaire roula sur ma joue. Je n'étais pas sûr d'être prêt à vivre ça.

Je devais trouver une babysitter.

Je rallumai ma clope oubliée et saisis mon téléphone portable.

Dès qu'il fut remit en route, je composai rapidement un numéro que je connaissais par coeur.

Je portai l'appareil à mon oreille et écoutai la tonalité avec une lassitude usée par la fatigue et l'ennui.

_Ouais? demanda finalement la voix de mon meilleur ami, en essayant de couvrir le brouhaha diffus qui l'entourait.

_Demyx, j'ai besoin d'un service, gars. j'expliquai en tirant une langoureuse taffe de ma sucette à cancer.

_Oh, Axel, tout ce que tu veux tant que je ne sois tuer personne, vieux frère! s'exclama-t-il, de toute évidence heureux.

_J'ai besoin d'une babysitter. Tu peux m'arranger ça?

Il y eut un petit silence de l'autre côté de la ligne, ponctué par les cris de quelques étudiants qui devaient déjà entourer mon meilleur ami.

_Hum, j'devrais pouvoir te trouver ça, Ax'! répondit-il, un sourire dans la voix, Je t'enverrai quelques numéros dans la soirée!

_Merci, vieux frère. je déclarai avec reconnaissance. Allez, profites de ta soirée, mec! Tu me raconteras demain!

L'instant d'après, il avait raccroché.

J'étais lessivé. Je rassemblai mes dernières forces et traînai ma vieille carcasse dans mon lit, où je m'endormis rapidement, d'un sommeil hanté de vieux démons et de cauchemars trop familiers.

* * *

**Voilà, le premier chapitre est bouclé. S'il vous plais, dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé!**

**A bientôt.**

**~Paopu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis, comme d'habitude, désolée pour on retard. Si ça peut vous rassurer, ce n'est ni l'envie, ni l'inspiration qui me manquent... *moue***

**Bon, bref! Voilà le nouveau chapitre des Coeurs Brisés, et je me suis purement éclatée à l'écrire. J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que moi et que ça vous amusera un peu aussi. ^^**

**Toujours un immense merci à Anime-lover-in-heaven qui a l'immense gentillesse de me bêta-lire (jamais je pourrai exprimer ma gratitude, pour sûr!)**

**RAR :**

**Xoen : Merci de me reviewer, même très rapidement, ma Xoen! ;P Je suis contente que ça te plaise, et je te laisse deviner la suite! *love***

**Blackheart : Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Et saches que je fais de mon mieux pour écrire beaucoup, mais malheureusement, les idées se bousculent toujours dans ma tête, et je veux pouvoir continuer à publier plusieurs chapitres (j'aime les longues histoires) c'est pourquoi je préfère les faire courts, mais soignés. J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu aimeras la suite!**

**Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste : Je te laisse essayer de deviner autant que tu veux, mais je tiens à garder mes lecteurs, alors je dis rien! xP J'espère que ce chapitre correspond à ce qui te plaisait jusqu'à présent! Pour ce qui est de tes idées pour les jumelles, je garde ça dans un coin de la tête! Et pour ton post-scriptum, en vérité je crois de manière assez égocentrique et vaniteuse que même si les personnages sont toujours un peu fantasmés, ils se correspondent, d'une certaine manière... Non?**

**Bref...**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

Une douleur aigüe et violente vrillait mes tempes, s'enfonçant dans mon crâne comme une lame acérée.

Je me redressai lentement dans mon lit, vidé par la nuit épuisante que je venais de passer. J'avais eu un sommeil agité et désagréablement lourd.

J'avais, somme toute, mal dormi.

J'enfilai un pantalon noir que je laissai ouvert sur mes hanches, puis sortis de ma chambre.

En descendant prudemment les escaliers, les sons de la cuisine en activité me parvinrent. Cela me réveilla un peu mieux et je partis m'asseoir dans mon canapé en regardant avec un peu plus d'attention la liasse de feuilles que Xigbar avait modifié la veille.

Je travaillai un petit moment, puis m'arrêta pour écouter tranquillement le silence de mon appartement vide.

C'est alors que je réalisai, non sans surprise, qu'il y avait effectivement quelqu'un dans ma cuisine. Je tournai la tête vers le comptoir et vit, par dessus ce dernier, la porte du frigo engloutissant un corps dont seule une main sur ladite porte était visible.

Je ne pus retenir le sourire qui étira mes lèvres. Je me levais et m'assis tranquillement sur un des hauts tabourets qui se tenaient sagement devant le comptoir.

La porte du frigo se referma, dévoilant le squatteur que j'avais déjà reconnu.

Le corps élancé et musclé de Demyx planté au milieu de ma cuisine, probablement en train de préparer le repas, tout en marmonnant tout seul.

_B'jour. Je tentais de ma voix rauque et erraillée.

Mon meilleur ami leva des yeux pleins d'étoiles vers moi.

_Bonjour, mignon! s'exclama-t-il joyeusement.

J'émis un petit rire alors qu'il posait un tasse de café noir fumant devant moi. Demyx et moi nous connaissions depuis le collège et notre même amour pour les mots nous avait tout de suite rapproché.

Cet amour que nous portions à la beauté du langage était de même intensité pour lui comme pour moi, mais il s'exprimait très différemment.

Si, moi, j'aimais trouver mes mots, écrire pour dire ce que je ressentais, lui affectionnait les mots des autres, il aimait vivre et ressentir ce qu'écrivaient les autres.  
Il était, par conséquent, un comédien né. Dès le lycée, il a intégré une troupe d'acteurs renommé dans le pays (on les appellaient "les treize" pour la bonne raison que leurs premières se jouaient toujours les 13 du mois.), et il y était toujours.

J'aimais énormément Demyx. Il était pour moi l'artiste le plus complet qui soit. Il était un excellent acteur, mais également un musicien très bon; et il avait une maîtrise quasiment parfaite de la langue qui faisait de lui un beau parleur et un séducteur redoutable...

Nous avions, depuis que nous nous connaissions, un grand jeu : nous parlions comme des livres...

Comme des personnages de pièces de théâtre, des personnages de roman... Selon l'humeur de l'un ou de l'autre. En ce moment, il jouait Lorenzo, au théâtre avec la troupe. Il parlait donc comme le Lorenzaccio qu'il était certains soirs.

_Tu as l'air d'une bien belle humeur... Tu as l'âme légère, c'est un plaisir pour les yeux! m'appliquai-je à dire avec un certain plaisir.

_Oh, Axel, Axel, Axel! répondit mon ami avec toute la théâtralité qu'il put mettre en ne prenonçant que mon nom, Si tu savais! J'ai rencontré un ange!

_Un ange? Allons, mignon, parle!

_Ah, j'eusse aimé que tu le voie. Les mots ne le saurait décrire... Jamais de ma vie je n'ai vu pareille beauté, jamais mon coeur n'avait battu si fort pour un être de chair et d'os! Axel, cet ange semblait si doux, si pur! Il me parassait si fragile et si ingénu! Et ses yeux, mignon, ses yeux! Deux améthystes brillant d'une langueur toute jeune et toute frêle d'un esprit pas encore tout à fait adulte!

Je fus sincèrement surpris. Je n'étais pas habitué à de tels élans de lyrisme de la part de mon ami. Il me rappellait le Mercutio qu'il affectionnait tant au lycée.

_Demyx, la beauté ne devrait-t-elle pas venir du coeur? demandai-je sur un ton moqueur, Tu parles comme un amoureux transi, mais tu n'as vu que son visage! Peut-être son coeur est-il immonde et débordant de noirceur?

_Ah, mon ami, jamais beauté si pure ne pourrait habriter la moindre trace d'ombre! rétorqua-t-il avec des yeux brillants.

Je souriais. Je sentais que notre conversation exagérée prendrait un tournant philosophique si on ne stoppait pas les fraits rapidement. J'étais trop fatigué, et mon humeur n'était pas assez bonne pour partir en diatribe philosophique sur la beauté.

Mon silence commençait à durer et cela sembla inquiéter Demyx qui s'accouda sur le comptoir nous séparant et posa une main sur mon épaule.

_Ca va pas, vieux? demanda-t-il, pour le coup ni théâtral ni lyrique pour un sou.

Je me forçai à afficher un léger sourire.

_C'est rien, Dem'. j'ai répondu faiblement, J'ai juste eu une soirée difficile hier.

Il ne dit pas un mot, mais son regard devint insistant. Je pris une profonde inspiration et me décidai à tout lui dire, sur la fin de mon bouquin, la déprime, le vin, Larxène, Xigbar... Et les jumelles.

Il semblait choqué.

_Putain, la babysitter, c'était pour ça? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche, J'avais pas du tout fais le lien, je suis désolé Axel...

Cette fois un véritable sourire étira ma bouche. Un sourire triste et brûlant d'amertume, mais un sourire quand même. Je levai mes yeux fatigués vers mon meilleur ami. Ils me piquaient, comme si j'étais au bord des larmes.

_J'ai la trouille, vieux. je soufflai en fixant mon regard dans les yeux bleus de Demyx, Ca fait quatre ans depuis la dernière fois que je les ai vus. Elles me haïssent, Dem'.

Mon meilleur ami se précipita près de moi et me serra contre lui.

_L'ange dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure... commença-t-il en prenant mon visage entre ses mains, Appelle-le. Dis-lui que tu es celui dont je lui ai un peu parlé, et fais le venir. Il gardera tes gamines, Axel, je te le promets.

Je passai mes bras autour de sa taile, enfouissant mon visage contre son ventre. J'étais très sincèrement et très profondément reconnaissant.

Nous restâmes un moment comme ça, étroitement enlacés, puis il me lâcha et retourna à la cuisine.

Il chantonnait pour meubler le silence qui, il le savait, me serait insupportable dans mon état.

Lorsqu'il eut fini le repas, nous nous sommes dépéchés de manger, et puis il m'a donné le numéro de son "ange".

Je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre en composant le numéro. Ma principale interrogation était de savoir le genre de fille qui faisait un effet aussi intense à mon meilleur ami.

_Âllo? demanda calmement une voix à l'autre bout du fil.

Je fus, malgré moi, surpris. Je levai un regard chargé de sous-entendus vers Demyx. Un garçon, hein?

_Oui, pardon. je repris alors que mon manque de réaction commençait à s'éterniser, Mon ami Demyx m'a communiqué votre numéro de téléphone. Il semblerait que vous pouvez m'aider?

_Oh, oui. Vous cherchez un babysitter, n'est-ce pas? interrogea-t-il poliment, ce à quoi je répondis par une vague monosyllabe; Je devrai pouvoir vous aider. Que diriez-vous que nous nous rencontrions, pour que nous voyions l'un comme l'autre à qui nous avons à faire?

_Cela me va. Que diriez-vous de venir me voir dans la journée? je demandai en regardant avec un sourire sarcastique le visage de Demyx s'illuminer.

Après qu'il ait donné son accord, je me contentai de lui donner l'adresse de l'immeuble plutôt luxueux dans lequel j'habitais. Ca avait l'air de le surprendre, d'ailleurs, mais il ne fit pas de remarque et raccrocha en saluant de mannière très courtoise.

Il était convenu qu'il passerait dans l'après-midi.

Demyx était excité comme un gamin pour qui Noël arrivait plus tôt que prévu.

Cela me fit vaguement sourire, tout en me rapellant l'imminence de l'arrivée de Naminé et Kairi.

* * *

**Voilà, ça c'est fait... Bon, ben... J'espère que ça vous aura plu? Bien sûr toutes les critiques sont très chaleureusement accueillies, et le lance-pierre est toujours, toujours, toujouuuurs à votre disposition, mes bons amis. :3**

**A bientôt j'espère! **


End file.
